


Impossible to Put Down

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 times + 1, Book Club, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Steter - Freeform, Vicar of Dibley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets the idea that a book club would be just the thing to bring the pack together. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible to Put Down

Honestly, Stiles should have expected from the start that this idea might not go off without a hitch. I mean, starting a book club with the pack. It was crazy. Actually in a roundabout way it was his Dad’s idea. By this point in his life the Sheriff was accustomed to his son researching all manners of random topics, but usually it was done via the internet and not books that looked like they were from the 16th century. He’d jokingly asked if Stiles had joined some bookclub cult. Thus the idea was born.   
  
In his defense it had genuinely seemed like a good idea. Scott was trying to better himself, expanding his vocabulary and reading. He knew Derek enjoyed a good book, if all the literature texts and novels lying around his apartment were anything to go by. If Lydia was in so was Jackson and naturally he just expected the rest of the pack to start enjoying it. They were all intelligent people, each of them could appreciate a good story! All he had to do was choose a book that would capture each of their attention.  
  
Therein lay the problem. Turns out finding such a book was easier said than done. Everyone had wildly different tastes. Every single person. Peter (who actually wanted to participate) was a history buff, Allison liked mystery and paranormal romance, Isaac liked spy novels. It was too much of a headache to try and find a book that encompassed all of the genres and was good. Instead, everyone had agreed that they’d pick a book off the best selling list at random each week and just go from there.   
  


* * *

  
  
The first week was 50 Shades. Despite Stiles’ adamant protest. Allison had described it as a sex book and he was outvoted, though at least he wasn’t the only one who looked unhappy about it.   
  
When they met up at the end of the week it started as an awkward affair. Everyone had brought food and sat around munching quietly till Stiles couldn’t take the silence.   
  
“So what did you guys think?” he asked to get the ball rolling.   
  
“It was good?” Scott offered tentatively, shooting a look Allison’s way and grinning like a dope, telling Stiles everything he needed to know.   
  
“You didn’t read it did you?” accusation coloured his tone.   
  
“Yes!” Scott protested. “Well we started to but…”   
  
“I really don’t need the details McCall,” Jackson butted in looking faintly disgusted. “The book was alright,” he offered with a shrug.   
  
“What are you talking about? It was terrible,” Stiles wailed. How could Jackson even say that, seriously.   
  
“I’ve read better porn written by twelve year olds,” Lydia scoffed, evidently annoyed by having her time wasted.   
  
“I’ve written better porn,” Stiles complained. “ I barely made it through the whole book. The parts that were supposed to be sexy I just laughed at because I couldn’t take it seriously at all.”   
  
“I know and the bondage scenes were not accurate at all,” Boyd piped up, much to everyone’s surprise. “ His treatment and aftercare was atrocious.” Well, looked like they were learning all kind of things about each other tonight.   
  
“Basically the whole BDSM lifestyle was bastardized in the story,” Peter interjected knowledgeably. “A certain amount of creative license is expected but there is a limit and this author definitely crossed it.”   
  
“It was not that bad!” Allison protested rolling her eyes but everyone else just talked over her.   
  
“Exactly! The motto is supposed to be safe, sane and consensual. None of those were shown. Hell did she even have a safeword? “  
  
At which point Lydia jumped into the conversation, leading to a two hour discussion revolving around proper BDSM etiquette (and technique for a brief spell) and how terrible the book had been. Scott just sat wide eyed on the side lines while Derek glowered at everyone involved.   
  
They came to the conclusion that current best sellers weren’t the way to go, so when Derek suggested the classics instead they decided to give that a try.   
  


* * *

  
  
“I can’t believe you picked Easy A,” Stiles grumbled at Derek the next week. “We read this in class and I hated it.”

 

  
“Stiles thats not what the books called and you know it. Stop trying to annoy Derek,” Erica chimed in, much to his chagrin. Usually she was right there along side him trying to rile the alpha up.   
  
“Why didn’t you like it,” Derek replied, leaning forward as if he was expecting some indepth analysis on the literary merits of the story. Like that was going to happen.   
  
“Because it was so boring!” The scowl was back full force.   
  
“You didn’t find any relevancy in the story?” Allison asked. She’d brought her copy with her, pages turned down and as she flipped through it highlighted paragraphs jumped out to catch his attention.   
  
“No its not- its like… okay so imagine- you’re watching a tv show, no wait a movie,” why  was this so hard to explain? “And there’s- its bad but-”   
  
“I think I get what he means. The plot, the real basis for the story has the potential to be interesting but the actual execution is less than stellar. Like that avatar movie?” Isaac said, as if plucking the words straight from Stiles’ head. Stiles, who flailed and gestured to the other boy wildly for emphasis.   
  
“I didn’t think so at all! I’ve never read it at school so it was completely new to me. I thought it was a really good character study, it was wonderful.” Derek was actually smiling as Allison finished and looked about ready to jump into an actual conversation when Jackson just had to chime in.   
  
“The movie was pretty good,” he threw in his two cents and everything went downhill from there pretty quickly. Apparently they couldn’t do the classics either.   
  


* * *

  
  
The next week Allison picked a book that had gotten a lot of good reviews online and that she’d been meaning to read.   
  
Stiles hadn’t even started reading the book two days later when he got a text from Derek.   
  
Scowly: We are not doing that book. No.   
  
Curiosity eating away at him, he text back but never got a reply. Texting the rest of the pack yielded no results either, they had no idea what was going on. There was nothing else for it, he was going to have to read the book now. You’d think Derek would have known better.   
  
An hour later, he couldn’t breath for laughing so hard. The werewolves in the book were absolutely hilarious. They were so corny and ridiculous, the sex scene bordered on bestiality with a lot of knotting happening, all while under the light of a full moon.   
  
When he finally managed to calm down he text every wolf he knew, asking if they had a knot. The only person to dignify him with a response was Peter.   
  
Next thing he knew it was three hours later and he really should be going to bed because he had school in six hours. Sending off a quick message that just said he had to go and that he still didn’t believe Peter that knotting was real, he expected that to be the end of it. Just as he was falling asleep his phone chimed.   
  
Zombie: I’ll just have to show you then won’t I?  
  
His heart seemed to skip a beat before kicking into high gear. Staring at the screen he tried not to let his imagination get away from him but he still found himself half hard and wondering when he started to find Peter attractive. Best just ignore it till it went away.   
  


* * *

  
  
The following week, despite the fact that they picked a small interesting book, nobody got to talk about it because some crazy rogue hunters had decided to roll into town.   
  
Stiles would have been disappointed if not for the fact that after all the commotion he somehow found himself alone with Peter at a diner a good thirty minutes from town. How the older man had effectively cut him off from the rest of the group he’d never know, yet he couldn’t help but be mildly impressed.   
  


* * *

  
  
Stiles had picked a book of ice and fire for his week, knowing that a lot of the pack had enjoyed the show. What he hadn’t taken into consideration was how long the books were.   
  
When they met the only other person to have read the book was Peter, and that was just because he’d already read it months ago. The urge to bang his head against the table was overwhelming. All he wanted was something they could all bond and talk about but each book choice had been an utter disaster!   
  
“In order for this to not have been a complete waste, why don’t we just pick a book everyone’s already read and talk about that?” Peter suggested calmly. Peter was trying to make him feel better and if that wasn’t an indicator that there was something going on then who knew what was.   
  
“Yeah how hard could that be?” Lydia asked sweetly.   
  
“I just came for the cake and snacks,” Jackson shrugged, looking unbothered either way.   
  
“No come on we can find something,” Scott chimed in loyally, knowing how much this all meant to Stiles. So they put their head together and started brainstorming.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Yes but accepting the fact that he’s obviously suffering from depression, isn’t there anyway that any of the normal social escapes could help pull him out?” Derek asked, cutting through the babble of everyone trying to talk at once.   
  
“Of course,” Erica chimed in, “It could easily be a mixture of the three!”   
  
“But is it?” Allison stressed, leaning forward. Now this, this right here was what Stiles had wanted, this was perfect!   
  
“Lets look back at the book will we?” Peter offered, pulling the book towards him.   
  
“When the party was over and all his friends had left Eeyore still felt fairly gloomy,” Stiles read from over his shoulder. Yes they were sitting right next to each other, their thighs were touching, and Stiles’ heart might have been going a little over board.   
  
“So there’s no change! Friends, socializing, none of it worked,” Scott added. Getting up to grab a drink, Stiles happily left everyone engrossed in the conversation. This was exactly how he’d pictured it and even if the last few meetings weren’t what he’d expected they still brought the pack together. So all in all this idea wasn’t a complete flop.   
  
Pouring himself a drink he turned and the only thing that stopped his glass from shattering on the floor were Peter’s quick reflexes. Peter, who was inches away from him, smirk firmly in place. Gulping nervously he stepped back, bumping into the counter.   
  
“This is rather more of a success than I was expecting,” Peter observed, eyes raking down his body.   
  
“Uhh-” Stiles uttered as Peter reached past him to put down the glass he was still holding, bringing him even closer.   
  
“The way your mind works is fascinating. We should really get together. Just the two of us of course. Maybe we can finally put our argument to rest.” That being said he turned and sauntered out, leaving Stiles staring after him. Argument? Which….knotting.Peter was talking about knotting. Holy shit. He had to wait an extra five minutes before he left this kitchen so he didn’t embarrass himself. This had to have been one of his best ideas ever!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) Come say hi or give me a prompt!


End file.
